plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spudow
:''For other uses, see SPUDOW! Spudow is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Tater Toss, which makes a Hothead on a selected ground or heights lane, which does 6 damage to a zombie in front of it when it is destroyed. He is the hero version of . Origins Spudow is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies with a similar appearance. He also bears a resemblance to Baymax from the Disney animated film, Big Hero 6. His name is a reference to the onomatopoeia "SPUDOW!" that appears when a Potato Mine explodes, or the achievement itself, SPUDOW!. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Tater Toss - Make a 1 Hothead that says "Team-Up. When destroyed: Do 6 damage to a Zombie here." **'Other:' ***Bubble Up - Move a Plant. It gets +3 . ***Storm Front - All Plants get +1 /+1 . ***Meteor Strike - Do 3 damage to a Zombie. *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 02: The Great Cave Raid **Zombie Mission 16: Attack of the Explosive Spuds! **Zombie Mission 26: The Spud Must Be Stopped! **Zombie Mission 33: Spudow Blows Up *'Battle Area:' Cave Hero description Always tries to keep his head in tough situations. Always loses it. Strategy PvZHeroes.com strategy Spudow can use aggressive Anti-Hero Plants to put the hurt on the enemy, while his explosive direct damage effects knock enemy defenders out of the way. With Spudow can be quite formidable when played properly. The best strategy for Spudow is playing defensively at the start and being on the offensive only at the later stages of the game. He can use his Guardian plants like s damaging Kabloom tricks such as Berry Blast to delay the match until he is able to bring out heavy hitters like Dandy Lion King and Soul Patch. Additionally, he has many cards that can boost the strength or health of his plants. Being a Kabloom and Guardian hero, Spudow has access to Anti-Hero plants like Poison Oak and Poison Ivy, and [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] plants such as Jugger-Nut. As such, he is meant to hit the zombie hero directly as much as possible, especially during the late game. If there is a zombie blocking a plant, Spudow can use tricks like Gardening Gloves to move the plant out of the way or play damaging tricks to take out the zombie directly. Spudow, however, lacks easy ways to draw cards, since only Gardening Gloves and Petal-Morphosis can draw more cards for Spudow. Opponents can drain his cards and win from there, so Spudow needs to keep an eye on the cards in his hand. Against Like what Dr. Zomboss stated when Spudow is first fought against, you would want to defeat him quickly as he becomes more aggressive as the match progress. Hearty heroes are ideal to take care of Spudow's defenses since they have access to Rolling Stone and Weed Spray that can take care of bulky Guardian plants with little to no strength easily. If the late game occurs, you might want to prepare tricks such as Rocket Science to dispose of his high strength plants. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *Though, Spudow has a color scheme that no other Potato Mine in the franchise has (Excluding Hothead). *His description is a gag to how Spudow uses his signature superpower, Tater Toss, in which he loses his head to summon a Hothead and respawns his head afterwards. *He can take his head off, throw it as a Hothead and regrow it afterward. This may be alluding to the Potato Mine and Primal Potato Mine's Plant Food ability in Plants vs. Zombies 2, in which they send out copies of themselves. **Spudow has the head of a Plants vs. Zombies Potato Mine, but when he takes his head off and it becomes a Hothead, it resembles a Plants vs. Zombies 2 Potato Mine. *His entry animation alludes to the way Potato Mines take time to arm in other games. *In the comic strip that introduces Spudow to the player, a Gargantuar Prime is shown, despite not being a zombie card. **The Poncho Zombie is also present in the comic, despite not being a card in the game. *Spudow is one of the two plant heroes to have unique battle themes. His theme is a remix of the collection screen. **The other hero is Green Shadow, who shares the melody of and Captain Combustible, but with different instruments. *Spudow and Nightcap have the largest selection of berry cards of any plant hero. *The third panel of the old comic strip that appears when the player receives Spudow shows the shadow of what is supposedly a Dancing Zombie, while the new one shows a Poncho Zombie instead. *His eyes are similar to the Potato Mine's from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. **He also has the trait of buck teeth shared with every rendition of the Potato Mine throughout the games. *The name of Spudow's Super-Rare Strategy Deck is a reference to the Clone Wars, an event depicted in the Star Wars canon as well as the animated film and cartoon series of the same name. *His versus panel image resembles the captain from Wall-E. See also * *Tater Toss *Hothead Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Plant Heroes